Shipbroken
by VinterBarn
Summary: Tohru and the Zodaics are looking forward to a nice weekend at the sohma beach house. But things don't go by the plans, and a raging storm sweeps by and leave them on a deserted island.
1. Beach House

**Author's note:** I've currently read the first 10 volumes of Furuba, which means I haven't read about Rin yet, so she won't be in the story. Which also means Hatsuharu, just like all the other zodiac males, will be single. Sorry about that, I've heard RinxHaru is a popluar pairing lol ;P anyway, some of the words in the fic may be in other languages, or otherwise connected to foreign culture. Those words will be marked with an , and explained at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beach house 3**

As Tohru was packing the last pair of shoes, Momiji was bouncing of the walls.

"Tohru-chan, let's get going already!"

"Ah, yes. I'm almost done." She replied, in the stressed tone of voice she commonly used towards the rabbit.

It was a sweetly sunny Saturday morning, and Tohru and a bunch of the zodiacs had made plans to accompany Uotani and Hanajima to the Sohma beach house. Because of the approaching holiday, the schools would be closed Monday, which meant they could stay a full three days.

Shigure entered the room, wearing a casual purple yukata.

"Ne, Momiji-kun, why don't we leave Tohru-kun alone to pack? We could use a middler downstairs to prevent Yuki and Kyo-chan from cutting off each other's heads."

_Tohru-kun in a… swimsuit!! 3_

"Ja!" He glomped Tohru to turn into a rabbit, and quickly skipped down the stairs.

* * *

10 minutes later Shigure was helping the riceball load her stuff into the car. Hana, Uo, and the zodiacs were sitting in groups on the grass, chatting. Kyo sat by himself. He looked around at the the others, when something struck him. There were just too many people there then what could fit into his cousin's car, and Hatori or Ayame was not to be seen. He went to ask Shigure.

"Hmm, yes. Ayame had to work this weekend, and Hatori is ironically enough sick. You, Yuki, Tohru and Hanajima-san will be going with Uotani-san." He said in his happy sing-song voice.

"What?!" Kyo made a fist, and his red hair was standing straight up. "I'm not getting into a car with that maniac! And how can she even have a license? She's in our grade!"

Uotani, who had heard the conversation, stood up. "I'm actually older than you. I had to re-take first year." She beamed proudly, which just added to Kyo's annoyance. "That's nothing to be proud of, weirdo!"

Honda, the constant peace activist, broke in. "It's alright, Kyo. Arisa is actually a very good driver. …careful."

Kyo couldn't help chuckling at the idea of Uotani doing something carefully, but to avoid stressing up Tohru any further, he got into the car, followed by Yuki and Tohru and her friends.

"Alright." The novelist clapped his hands togheter, seeming to have completey missed the fight. "The rest of you; Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro and Kisa, you'll be going with me."

Kisa turned to Tohru to wave goodbye. "Onee-chan, Let's meet at the beach." She yelled with a small tear in her eye. She threw a gaze at the muscular blonde girl. "Be safe…"

Tohru, who had even more easy to cry, sobbed slightly as she said that, and rushed to Kisa to grab her hands. "I will, Kisa! Don't worry about me!"

She released her hands and walked back to the two boys, who stared firmly on the floor, looking quite embarresed.

"Alright, you kids ready?" Uotani didn't wait for a reply, but stepped on the pedal. Hard.

"What the !" there was a weak scent of fear in the cat's voice. "This is a 90-road!"

1: _yukata, _a light kimono mainly used at summer

2: _Ja, _german word for 'yes'

**Author's note**: so the first chapter is ready. It's quite short, but I didn't want to have to many scenes in one chapter. In case you were wondering why Kagura isn't in it, Kyo "lost" her invitation. As for Ritsu, she has an appearance planned later on in the story **Please review **


	2. A wreath of dandelions

**Authors note: **Thanx for the reviews And about Kiky's comment, I'm referring to Ritchan as a female since she dresses like one. And Hiro Sohma, I'll try to work on that

The sun was basking over the deserted beach, frying the skins of the five teenagers sitting in their beach chairs.Not a cloud was on the sky, and the ocean was calm as glass. Hanajima, as usual dressed in black, seemed to be the one suffering the most, waving her green SGT frog fan. Kyo on the other hand, appeared to be fine as long as he could stay away from the water.

Soon the silence was braked by the sound of tires corroding against the hot asphalt not too far away. A black-haired man followed by 1/3 a dozen kids was making his way towards them. The heat had put Hiro in an even worse mood than usual, and he was walking slightly behind the other, staring at the ground, while Momiji, filled with his never-ending energy, skipped quickly over to join the sun-bathers.

"'Bout time you folks showed up." Said Uotani when the group was completed, gazing at them from behind her big black sunglasses.

"Ah, yes." Shigure was practically singing, thinking of the full 3 days of lightly dressed high school girls. "We were held back by the speed limits, darling."

Kyo frowned. "Even _I_ am a better driver than her."

The little rabbit interrupted them. "But, now we're here! Now let's have fun! Kyo, come play with me!" The boy, infamous for dressing in whatever he found comfortable rather than fashionable or appropriate, had today chosen an outfit consisting of dark green beach shorts, a sky blue shirt one size too big, and a straw-hat with a big red flower. He grabbed a handful of sand, and let it slowly run down over the cat's bare lap. As if hit by lightning, he got up. "Stop that!" he commanded abruptly.

"Au! Tohru, Kyo hat mich geschlagen!" the young boy seeked comfort in Tohru, who was just rummaging through her bag for her chair. She looked at him with compassion. Momiji's restlessness could get them all on the nerve sometimes, but the redhead always had a punch to spare for his cousin. The two of them were like fire and ice. "Why don't we go unpack our stuff so we can have a while to swim before dinner?" she suggested.

The others agreed, and not two hours later they reached the house. It was located in a glade, and was hard to find if you didn't know where to look. The house, as most Sohma estates, was quite large, and it was built of unpainted lodges. It was a little dusty though, and the weeds had grown tall. You could tell no one had been living there since last summer, but as the sun beamed on the sea of dandelions, the whole place looked idyllic.

"Kawaii" Tohru's eyes sparkled. "It's just like the one me and my mom used to live in when I was a little girl. And every summer we would make the dandelions into wreaths and put in our hair." She smiled at the memories.

"You really do have mother-complex, don't you?" The sheep commented. "It's all you ever talk about."

Kyo, who'd gotten past his frustration towards the half-German boy, and into a mood of just generally punching anyone, slapped him across the face. "That's Honda-san you're talking about!"

Yuki sighed. "Let's just go unpack."

--

The inside of the house pretty much reflected the outside. It was sparsely decorated, but still gave a fresh, cozy impression. Maybe it was the touch of old fashion that made it so appealing.

Even though the place was large for a beach house, Tohru had to share a room with the tiger. Not that she minded that, but she was afraid it would make Hiro dislike her even more. He had not been too pleased, having to stay with Yuki. But she still finished her unpacking, and made the upper part of the bunk-bed, where she was to sleep. She changed to her white one-piece bathing suit, wrapped a towel aroud her body, and walked back out in the corridor.

--

She had always been a good swimmer. She'd never known why; she really wasn't the athletic kind of kind of girl – she could not care less about sports. But it was as if water was her element, like it obeyed her. Lying on her back with the long dark hair all around her head, she thought about all the times she'd been on vacation with her family. During the storms, she and her brother had always been the only two in water. She always felt calm surrounded by it.

_It's like… weightlessness._

She was abruptly interrupted in her train of thought by her careless friend playfully splashing water at her. Tohru giggled. "You looked like you were sleeping."

_That girl really has no worries, does she? _Hanajima envied her. No matter what happened, that brunette always had a smile on her face.

"Come on, the boys are setting up a game of beach volley ball!" Tohru told her. She wasn't really in the mood for games, but there was something about Tohru's enthusiasm that always tended to convince people. God knew, she'd even managed to make the rat and the cat, two mythical enemies since the beginning of time, somewhat better friends. So she caved.

Exhausted, but happy, Tohru was heading for bed. Kisa was already sleeping, but the older kids had stayed up quite a while to play cards. She silently took her shoes off and entered the dark room. But just as she lay down in the bunk-bed, she felt something against her head. She turned around. Even without the lightly, she could clearly see what it was. On her pillow lay a big wreath of yellow dandelions.

**Authors note: **Yes, I know there hasn't been a lot of action yet, but don't worry; in the next chapter I'm going to kill of 3 main characters. I'm really looking forward to writing that. Please review


	3. Face of the sea

**Authors note: **A huge thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story!! I'm sorry for being so slow on updating, but I'll have more time for that now that school's over.

--

Hanajima turned in her bed, cold sweating. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

--

**Chapter 3: Face of the sea**

The big oak grandfather-clock had barely struck 6 chimes, but the little rabbit saw no reason to waste a beautiful morning sleeping. With pans and pots in his hands, he bounced through the corridor, banging loudly.

His awakening was little appreciated by the others, especially those who had been up past 12 the previous night, playing cards. As they all stappled out to find the source of the noise, Kyo had a murderous look on his face, and Hiro was holding something that looked mysteriously much like an axe. Momiji jumped in fear. He turned to his younger female cousin. "Kisa! Save me!" He glomped her, and a second later stood a rabbit and a tiger. Tohru quickly picked them up and gathered their clothes before heading towards the kitchen to make them all some breakfast.

--

At the beach the sun had just rised, and the temperature was still low. Waiting for it to rise, so they could swim again (seemingly their main goal for the trip), they decided to kill some time just hanging around, chatting.

Hiro glanced over at Kisa, where she was building a sand-castle with her Onee-chan. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered him, a lot, to see them two togheter. He frowned. Couldn't that stupid riceball get friends her own age? In a desperate attempt to spread his annoyance to someone else, he walked over to the seaside, where Hanajima and Uotani were having an argument with Kyo and Yuki.

"Yo, alien girl!" The sheep interrupted them.His mission to bug them seemed to have worked on Kyo and Uotani, but the "alien"girl, used to being called strange names, just looked up in acknowledgement. "I've heard you can see the future. Look into mine!" He kicked the sand around him, and found an empty beer bottle. "You can use that as a scrying bowl."

Hanajima let her gaze fall on the bottle before nailing it at Hiro's. "Death." She said in her monotone voice. "I see death in your future."

"Seriously?" Uotani looked amused, almost cheerful.

"No. I'm just joking." She said in the same tone, not a trace of a smile on her lips.

Hiro just sighed and walked away from the two high school freaks. Were there no _normal_ people to talk to in this place? Only had he thought that, when he heard a shout of happiness. It was Momiji, just coming back from a walk with the ox of the zodiac. "Tohru, Kisa!" the rabbit ran over to them, and pointed at a small building some hundred meters away. "They've built a canoe rental! Tohru, let's rent a canoe!" He was almost pulling at her arm. Kisa was still sitting on her knees by the castle. "Can I come too?" she asked silently. Hiro had just opened his mouth to offer to share a canoe with her, but the riceball beat him to it.

"Of course Kisa-chan! The canoes are big enough for three. And let's go ask Sohma-kun and the others if they want to join us!" she said in the chipper voice she solely used towards Kisa.

He felt like an invisible hand had reached in and squized his heart. That stupid, ditzy blonde. He blinked to keep the tears away. Did she do it on purpose? Was she _trying_ to ruin his every chance to talk to her?

--

"O-kee! You kids ready?" Shigure was standing behind the canoes, ready to push them into the water. Uotani and Hanajima were sharing a boat with Yuki; Hatsuharu, Kyo and a cloudy Hiro was in the one next to them, and the last one was shared by Momiji, Kisa and Tohru.

_Strange though._ He thought to himself. _There was no canoe-rental there last summer._

But he shrugged, and pushed the first canoe in the water. Uo and Hana paddled strong and even.

Next into the water were the three Sohma boys, when Tohru suddenly realized what time it was. "Ano, Shigure-san. If we're not back for lunch, there's some ramen left in the fridge, and you can warm them in the micro and…

"Don't worry about me Tohru-kun." He stopped her gently. "Just have fun." He added as he got her canoe into the sea. As their boat hit the water, it smoothly floated down without a sound, and a small breeze of wind hit them. But the little naïve girl was completely oblivious as she waved to her friends.

But the wind grew, and half an hour later not even Honda could ignore it. She turned to Momiji, concerned. "I think it's starting to blow… maybe we ought to turn around?"

Saying that, it was as if she'd pressed a button. The wind mutated to a raging storm, hitting the water and turned it into a meadow of black whirlpools. Tohru choked on her breath. She didn't have to look back to know she was far from the beach. But even if she'd been close, she could not have reached it, she had completely lost control of the paddle. Kisa screamed with fright. Momiji tried to calm her down, but Tohru could tell by his voice that he was pretty scared too.

_This can't be normal, can it?_

They were not standing still anymore. The storm was picking up speed every minute, and was now strong enough to push the canoe. All they could see was the deep black sea and the darkening sea. Kisa was crying in Momiji's lap, and Honda was trying her best to stay positive. "Maybe it's just Akito-san having a really bad rage." She tried to convince herself, but she knew it was ridiculous. Even though she was a god, she did not have that much power.

_I can't give in. Mother wouldn't have wanted it._

She was still struggling with the paddle; she had a bad feeling about where the water was taking them. It was still May, and it was about to get dark soon. She turned around to see how the sobbing Kisa was doing. She halfly regretted bringing the little girl, especially since they had not had any life jackets. Then her gaze stuck on something 200 feet behind them, and her blood froze. Kyo's canoe had been blown in the same direction as theirs, but had now stopped. There was something behind it, a shadow-like being.

Momiji sensed Tohru's fear and looked up. He followed her fixated gaze, and together they saw the shadow torn up over their heads and drag the whole boat down to the hungring water. Seeing Kyo's red hair disappear under the surface, Tohru broke out of her paralysis. She tried to scream but the storm swallowed her voice. Desperate, she climbed to the back, to jump in, to save him. She could not think clearly, the images of Kyo was blocking her mind. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something.

A pair of strong arms held her back. She tried to fight him but it was useless. He was too strong. _"It's too late" _he whispered. She knew he was trying to calm her down, but there was a deep strain of sorrow in his voice. Fighting back her tears, she deeply admired his emotional strength. She knew he was right. They had lost three loved ones, and three others were missing, maybe dead too, but they could not collaps now, then the water would feast on them as well. Her knees, her whole body was shaking, from fear, sorrow and cold. _"We couldn't save them." _She whispered. It was more a pledge, for understanding, and forgiveness, than an actual statement. Momiji nodded silently. _"There was nothing we could do."_

They had to sit down again, the canoe was rocking violently. If this continued, it was turn over soon, and they'd all be dead. All three of them knew it, but none of them dared saying it. Being in a situation like that, speaking of the disaster makes it more real. They were sitting close togheter in the front row, trying to keep the heat up. None of them were wearing more than a T-shirt; if the boat against all odds wouldn't turn, they would still die from the cold. This struck Tohru as an ice-beam in the chest. Her mind was spinning, trying desperately to focus. There had to be a way, there just _had_ to. A sudden anger stroke her. An anger at no one in particular. Was this how they were going to die?! Cold, exhausted and all alone somewhere in a deserted sea? She had always believed in a god, a higher power. But she just couldn't accept this.

Then it hit her. Her pulse rised, it all became so clear. There was only one way. She slowly turned her head to the boy. _"Momiji-kun…" _she whispered. "_You… YOU can be saved!" _Her eyes glowed with newborn hope. If only she could turn him into a rabbit, then she could keep him in her shirt, and he'd be warm. And in the morning he could turn back and he'd be able to swim, there had to be some land around there! She knew that was going to kill her, but she was going to die anyway, this way he wouldn't! She stretched out her arms to hug him, but he stopped her half ways.

"_Tohru, I can't let you do this. I can't lose you too. And what about Kisa?"_ But the protest in his voice was weak. He knew it was their only choice. Kisa seemed to have realized what they were doing, and she sat watching under dead silence. Then she saw it. It was the same shadow. Unable to speak, she poked Momiji-kun, and pointed, without taking her eyes off it. It was so close now, they could almost see the contours of a face.

The next second the canoe flipped.

**Authors note: **Okay, this chapter is about as long as the other two togheter, but It was so fun to write Anyway, this story has taken an unexpected turn into J-horror, and I've got more of it planned for the next chapter. But if you don't like it, please tell me. **Please review **


End file.
